Bloody Roar van Java
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: gimana ya kalo para fighters di Bloody Roar jadi wayang?mari kita lihat aksinya disini!RnR!
1. Udin dan Idin

wah,uda lama ga main ke catatan.

Kita cobain aja dulu yang ini.

Warning!this fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, dan ness lainnya.

Disclaimer :

- Opera van Java

- Bloody Roar

**Bloody Roar van Java**

Episode : Udin dan Idin

Starring :

- Long the Tiger,as Udin

- Shenlong the Tiger, as Idin

- Nagi The Spourious, as Kak Ros(cocok ga sih?)

- Xion the Unborn, as Ehsan(terlalu ganteng sebagai anak manja)

- Uriko the Cat, as Mei-Mei

- Alice the Rabbit, as Cikgu Jasmin(cocok ga sih?)

- Yugo the Wolf,as Dalang(mudahan lucu)

- Jenny the Bat, as Ibutiri

Mari kita mulai ceritanya...

Yugo : selamat sejahtera para BReaders yang dengan rombongan _chara_ yang tidak pernah buka laptop di senin-jum'at,semoga tidak kabur karena ceritanya banyak yang ngawur dalam BLOODY ROAR VAN JAVA!

Readers : E ya!(yang penting bener)

Yugo : Kita bertemu dalam episode, Udin dan Idin!kisah ini berawal dari sebuah desa bernama Jeruk Runtuh. Disana, tinggallah 2 anak kembar(atau yang lebih tepat,kloning dan pemiliknya)bernama Udin dan tinggal bersama kakaknya,Kak Ros bersama ibu tirinya,mereka diperlakukan dengan tidak kakaknya ini berawal dari TE KA PE! *musik orchestra bergulir*

Idin : gimana nih,masa kita diperlakukan lebih buruk dari kakak kita?

Udin : btul,btul,btul!

Idin : itu punya gue!jangan dipake!

Udin : oh...salah,salah,salah!

Idin : Din,lu ngapain bawa ayam goreng gue?

Udin : oh,,salah,salah!Tunggu sebentar...gue khan yang paling baik disini,masa gue jadi maling,Dalang?

Yugo : itu mah jangan tanya saya,tanya sama Author,dia yang bikin tinggal akting aja

Idin : Kenapa?masa gue jadi baik?

Author : sori,bingung sih!suka ketuker,btw,yang mana yang Mr. Long?

Udin : gue!

Yugo : oke,lanjut!di tengah perdebatan dengan Author kita,muncul Kak Ros!

Kak Ros : Udin!Idin!cepat kesini!

Udin&Idin : baik Kak!

Kak Ros : sekarang kalian harus bersihin kamar Mama!

Udin : napa mesti gitu?mentang" dibelain sama Mama tiri,kita disuruh terus!malah diperbudak!

Idin : btul,btul,btul

Kak Ros : ih,budak ni!

Udin : gimana Indonesia ga benci sama Malaysia, anak kecil aja dibilang budak!

Idin : btul,btul,btul!

Readers : kalian khan udah umur 30an, masa yang begitu dibilang anak kecil?

Yugo : saat Udin dan idin berkeluh kesah,mereka baru inget kalo besok ada acara periksa mengambil kertas perjanjian itu di dalam tasnya,dan mulai mendapat ide cemerlang!

Udin : Idin,sini deh!

Idin : apa?

Udin : *berbisik*

Idin : oke!

Yugo : ternyata,mereka berniat mengambil kacamata Jenny untuk tidak membaca surat perjanjian periksa gigi,karena mereka berpikir jika mereka periksa gigi,mereka akan dipasangi behel di gigi mereka dan merekapun tidak menyukainya.

Idin : Mama,bisa tandatangani surat ini tidak?

Jenny : oke,mana kacamataku?

Udin : tidak perlu,cukup tanda tangan disini...

Kak Ros : tidak!mereka berniat untuk tidak periksa gigi!mana kacamatanya?

Idin : baiklah...

Yugo : Idin segera memberi kacamata,dan Jenny menandatangani di tempat bertuliskan 'saya setuju untuk melakukannya'

Dan keesokan harinya,sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan gigi,siswa sekolah Tadi Ga Mesra menyapa Cikgu Jasmin yang masuk ke kelas Udin&Idin

Ehsan : semuanya,BANGUN!SELAMAT PAGI GAGU!EH,SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!

All : SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!

Cikgu Jasmin : selamat pagi,anak-anak!silahkan duduk!hari ini,kita ada pemeriksaan ,karena dokternya terkena kecelakaan di perjalanan, pemeriksaan tidak jadi!

Udin&Idin : alhamdulillah...

Mei-Mei : kok alhamdulillah?kita mestinya ngapain nih?

Idin : btul,btul,btul!kita jadinya ngapain nih!

Cikgu Jasmin : kebetulan hari ini ada perpustakaan berjalan yang mau minjemin buku buat kalian!

All : YEEEEEEE!

Cikgu Jasmin : ah,itu perpustakaannya datang!

Yugo : Dan saat perpustakaan itu datang,secara mendadak,bis itu membelok menjauh dari sekolah , memang menuju sekolah Tadi Ga Mesra. soal perpus berjalan,saya juga mau ikut baca ah...

Udin : yah,ikut-ikut aja bisanya!

Yugo : di saat mereka membaca,secara tidak sadar,Xion,maksud saya Ehsan,dia asik makan bekalnya. yang membuat Udin&Idin curiga adalah,dia kok ga gendut ya?padahal soal makan siang,dia makan paling banyak,justru malah bikin dia makin ganteng

Udin : kok bisa ya?padahal dia orang baru

Idin : btul,btul,btul

Yugo : rasa ingin tahu Udin&Idin semakin menjadi-jadi hingga sepulang sekolah, mereka buntutin Ehsan yang justru membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri.

Udin : darimana kakak dapet semua ini?

Idin : btul,btul, kakak seorang bomoh(bahasa Malaysia,artinya dukun)

Udin : iya perbuatan yang salah,salah,salah!

Idin : salah,salah,salah!

Udin : pake karakter lo sendiri!

Idin : oh,btul btul btul!

Kak Ros : ih,budak ni!

Yugo : Udin&Idin melakukan pertengkaran yang luar biasa dengan berakhir dengan sangat bahagia. Rumah Udin&Idin pun terbebas dari kelakuan jahat kakak mereka

Disini gunung,disana gunung

di tengahnya ada melati

Authornya bingung,wayangnya bingung,semuanya bingung

kok ada melatinya?yang penting bisa ngakak deh!

sampai jumpa di BLOODY ROAR VAN JAVA!


	2. Sangkuriang

Nurul aka Nagi presents...

Bloody Roar van Java

_Episode : Sangkuriang_

Starring :

- Yugo,as Tumang

- Cronos,as Little Sangkuriang

- Busuzima,as Sangkuriang

- Nagi,as Dayang Sumbi

- Ryoho and Mana,as Jin #1 &Jin #2

- Long the Tiger, as Dalang

Long : Selamat sejahtera para pembaca yang berbahagia!bertemu lagi dengan "rombongan wayang yg lagi libur bermaksud menghibur semoga tidak kabur karena ceritanya banyak yang ngawur",di BLOODY ROAR VAN JAVA!

Readers : E'ya!

Alice : kok dalangnya ganti?

Long : iya dong!khan yang asli main juga disini,saya yang lebih dewasa dari dia sudah sepantasnya gantikan posisi sementara.

Readers : HUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Long : Ya udah deh kalo ga ini Bloody Roar van Java akan menceritakan sebuah cerita berjudul,'Sangkuriang'!Diceritakan di sebuah desa,tinggal seorang wanita cantik bernama Dayang Sumbi dan anaknya punya seekor anjing(atau lebih tepatnya,serigala)bernama Tumang yang selelu menemaninya saat kisah kita mulai dari TEKAPE!

Cronos : *memanah sasaran* Tumang,cepat tangkap buruannya!

Yugo(in his beast form): *ngambil koran dengan berita,'Sangkuriang si pemanah amatir yang panahnya meleset'*

Cronos : Tumang,kok malah ngambil koran sih?aku bilang ambil barang hasil buruan!

Long : Yugo,kamu masuk benang merahnya ga sih?

Yugo : sori, khan serigala yang biasa ngantar koran,bukan anjing yg nganter barang buruan!

Long : ya udah,lanjut!yang penting benang merahnya dapet!

Cronos : kok lama banget sih bawa buruannya...?

Long : setelah dilihat dengan lebih jelas oleh Sangkuriang,ternyata hasil buruannya yang seharusnya dimakan oleh keluarganya malah dihabiskan oleh Tumang,srigala piaraannya

Cronos : Tumang!kenapa kamu habisin binatang buruannya?

Yugo : guk",AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cronos : kamu ini selalu saja buat masalah setiap aku !AKU GA MAU LIAT MUKAMU LAGI! *menghunus pisau ke leher Yugo dan menggoroknya sampai mati*

Long : sepulang dari berburu,dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama berburu kepada ibunya

Nagi : loh?kok kamu ga bawa apa-apa?tadi kamu ngapain?

Cronos : waktu aku sudah nangkep hasil buruan,eh malah dihabisin sama Tumang,jadi kita ga makan deh...

Nagi : trus,Tumang mana?

Cronos : aku udah ga mau liat mukanya lagi,jadi aku udah bunuh dia,Ma!

Nagi : Sangkuriang!kamu ga tau ya? Tumang itu sebenarnya jelmaan ayahmu sendiri!TEGANYA KAU BUNUH DIA!

Long : karena kemarahan Dayang Sumbi,Sangkuriang dicambuk di punggungnya hingga membentuk formasi 'kerokan'

Cronos : *BURP* enak banget pukulannya,Ma!

Nagi : KAMU ITU! MULAI SEKARANG,KAMU PERGI DARI RUMAH INI SELAMANYA!

Cronos : waduh...kalo gitu,aku pergi dulu ya!*BURP* enak banget pukulannya!

Long : sejak saat itu,Sangkuriang pergi dari rumah karena telah membunuh Tumang,serigala yang ternyata jelmaan dari ayahnya sendiri

10 tahun kemudian...Sangkuriang menjadi seseorang yang...gagah.

Busuzima : akhirnya aku main juga disini!

Xion : tunggu dulu!harusnya yang jadi Sangkuriang khan saya,kok si bunglon nggilani ini ikut?

Long : biar saya cek skenarionya dulu...*liat skenario* iya,bener!kok yang jadi Sangkuriangnya Busuzima?

Xion : khan yg bikin skenario si Author,tanya aja sama dia!

Author : sori,temen-temen!sebenarnya mau masukin Xion,tapi gue malah disiksa sama Busuzima biar dia yang jadi Sangkuriang!Ya udah deh,dengan berat hati,peran aja yang jadi Sangkuriang.

Xion : thanks,Author!GEBUKIN DIA! *semua chara gebukin Busuzima*

Long : hingga akhirnya Sangkuriang bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik!Dia memang teringat dengan seseorang,tapi entah Sangkuriang yang dahulu berkulit hitam dan bermata onyx,menjadi sosok kulit putih,bermata sapphire dan tetap memiliki rambut silvernya.

Xion : wow,cantik banget!namaku ?

Nagi : panggil aku Dayang Sumbi

Long : mereka selalu bersama dan hidup akhirnya ketika mereka pergi ke pantai...

Yugo : *nosebleed* pacarku tersayang...

Alice : APA!TERNYATA KAMU SELINGKUH SAMA DIA! *nendang Yugo hingga berteriak,"MENYEBALKANNNN!" *

Long : Dayang Sumbi secara tidak sengaja melihat punggung terdapat bekas 'kerokan' yang mengingatkannya kembali pada saat dia memukul ,Yugo yang narasi!

Yugo : akhirnya,um...aku ga inget ceritanya!

Long : makanya jangan motong kalo lagi narasi! ceritanya si Dayang Sumbi baru sadar kalo Sangkuriang yang dia pacari itu anaknya sendiri !

Nagi : anakku!Sangkuriang!ini ibumu nak!aku baru sadar kalo aku akan menikahimu!

Xion : hah?ibuku?kalo kamu ibuku,kamu udah tua sekarang!

Nagi : aku punya kutukan yang bisa bikin aku cantik,tapi malah membuat ayahmu jadi anjing yang kamu bunuh!

Xion : pokoknya aku ga percaya kalo kamu ibuku!

Nagi : oke,kalo kamu ga punya persyaratan penting sebelum kita menikah

Xion : apa syarat itu?

Nagi : kamu harus membuat kapal yang besar dan mewah buat bulan madu perlu,buat kapal pesiar sebesar kapal Titanic sebelum matahari terbit!

Xion : apa?itu ga mungkin!

Long : Sangkuriang bisa membuat kapal mewah sebelum matahari terbit?hingga akhirnya,dia minta tolong pada 3 jin paling gaje sedunia se-akhirat (?).Mereka adalah Busuzima,Ryoho,dan Mana

Ryoho : ad yang bisa saya bantu?

Xion : aku tau kalo kalian jin hebat,minta tolong buatkan kapal yang mewah dan besar sebelum matahari terbit!

Mana : baik,akan kami laksanakan sesuai permintaan anda penuhi permintaan kami

Xion : apa itu,gadis kecil?

Mana : saya minta BB

Ryoho : saya minta laptop

Busuzima : saya minta rumah,sawah,kapal,emas,blablablabla...

Xion : *ngomong ke penonton* ga manusia,ga jin matre kabeh !oke,tapi kalian buatin dulu punyaku,baru kalo sudah selesai,aku kasi!

Long : 3 Jin itu bekerja keras membuat selesai hanya dalam hitungan menit,sebelum matahari ,ketika Sangkuriang telah memberitahu Dayang Sumbi bahwa kapalnya sudah selesai...

Xion : aku sudah bawain kapal buat kamu!

Nagi : dimana?

Xion : di belakangmu,sayang!

Long : alangkah terkejutnya Dayang Sumbi! ternyata dia hanya menemukan sebuah kapal yang cukup untuk berdua,itupun sangat dikenal dengan istilah,'perahu _canoe_'

Nagi : kamu ini gimana sih?aku tuh mintanya kapal yang besar,bukan perahu!pokoknya pernikahan kita batal!

Long : mendengar berita itu,Sangkuriang sangat sedih sekaligus marah pada Jin yang membantunya karena telah membuatnya batal menikah dengan Dayang Sumbi

Xion : gara" kalian nih,pernikahanku dengan Dayang Sumbi BATAL! Mana,kamu sini di depan perahu

Mana : ada apa?

Long : Mana berdiri di depan perahu yang dia sangat marahnya,Sangkuriang menendang Mana hingga kapalnya terbalik di puncak bukit,dan Mana terperangkap di saat itulah,gunung itu bernama Tangkuban kita menuju Sangkuriang lagi.

Ryoho : Mana!teganya kau berbuat begitu!

Long : Ryoho sangat marah ketika Mana ditendang,sehingga membuat 'segel' di tubuhnya hancur dan berubah jadi naga raksasa yang terus mengejar gimana lagi,Dayang Sumbi khan ibunya,wajar kalo pernikahannya yg tau pantunnya ga sih?oya,saya baru ingat!

Disini gunung,disana gunung

Di tengahnya bunga melati

Authornya bingung,wayangnya bingung,dalangnya bingung,pembacanya tambah bingung

kok bisa ada melatinya sih?yang penting semua bisa ketawa!

Kita bakalan ketemu lagi di BLOODY ROAR VAN JAVA!

E'ya!

-Acara selingan-

Nurul : jika kalian mau request cerita buat fic BRVJ ini,kalian bisa PM ke saya!

Nagi ; kalian juga bisa lewat Twitter,atau FBnya Author lupa gabung ya!

Nurul : soal kritik dan saran masih diterima disini supaya lebih baik termasuk flaming!

FLAMING DILARANG MASUK!

-OWARI-

MAAF JIKA ADA CERITA YANG SERUPA DENGAN FIC INI…

R

E

A

D

A

N

D

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE…


End file.
